We Could Be Heroes
by Vehemently Yours
Summary: [DracoGinny] In the battle between Light and Dark, in a life or death struggle, only one side can be victorious in the end. When two former enemies meet and join hands against the Dark, the consequences will be great...(Darkfic)
1. Prologue: Prelude to Darkness

**Title: **Dark Rising 

**Author: **YoukaiTaiji-ya/Pam

**Rating:** R for blood, violence, horror, and perhaps some sexual content later

**Summary:** In the battle between Light and Dark, in a life or death struggle, only one of the two can be victorious in the end. When Light and Dark meet, the consequences will be great…

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

**Author's Notes:** Hehehe, my first ever dark fic. I've written almost every other kind of fanfic except perhaps supernatural so I thought I'd try my hand at dark and horror and stuff. I like to be able to write all kinds of genres. I think I did pretty well for my first shot. This fic will not have much fluff, if any. If any of you have read some of my other stuff, this is totally different from all of that. If you read my other stuff, this is definitely something you wouldn't have expected to come from me. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** The characters and anything else you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, as if you didn't already know that.

**WARNING: **Frankly people, I don't care if you're under seventeen and reading this fic. I just don't care, but know that the R rating is there for a reason so use good judgment. Then again, I could write crappy horror and blood and violence, in which case you'll read it and be like "Pfft, this isn't dark and gruesome and horrific." Anyway, just know that I think it's pretty dark so yeah…

**FYI:** _"…"_ are just little sayings and quotes I'm inserting. They're all made up by myself.

_'…'_ are characters' thoughts.

**|¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤|**

**Dark Rising**

**Prelude to Darkness**

"Bond as strong as thy stone-hard will 

_Power insurmountable, indescribable_

_Connected thou art_

_In mind and soul though bodies be apart_

_Matters not reputation nor morals nor ideals_

_The mission, the goal, denouement above all else_

_Go forth able body, go forth capable mind_

_The dawn of the end is nigh…"_

Black cloaks swirled around him and one shadowy apparition stepped forward, a knife protruding from his long black sleeve. The apparitions' whispers and hisses echoed in the young man's ears as the knife was pulled sharply across his arm. He winced and drew in a quick intake of breath as the gash from the knife seared. Thick, richly red blood dripped from the cut on his arm and hit the cold stone floor of the damp chamber, where it hissed and sizzled.

The dark specter with the knife held out a vial to catch the blood. Whenever the blood flow seemed to slow, the shadowy figure drew the knife across the young man's arm again, only satisfied when the vial was filled to the brim.

The young man collapsed as his knees gave way, sweating and feeling lightheaded. His face was whiter than its usual pale hue and his vision blurred until all he could see of the specters, the hoods of their cloaks hiding their faces, was a mass of Darkness; dancing shadows.

"Black: the absence of light…" 

_"Dark: the absence of light…"_

_"Light: free of sin; pure…"_

At that moment, he was surrounded by Dark, engulfed on all sides by Darkness and he himself was full of Dark. He couldn't escape the Dark now; he was trapped. There was no turning back, whether he wished to or not.

_"Light to dispel Dark…"_

_"Dark to oppress Light…"_

The shadow tucked the knife back into the sleeve of its cloak and held a vial to the young man's lips. The man knew the blood in the vial was not his and he was disgusted and repulsed. He didn't have the strength to protest violently as the blood loss had greatly weakened him. 

They forced his mouth open, despite his weak objections and he swallowed, choking as he tasted the metallic, bitter taste of blood. It was the blood of Evil and it was almost as if he could taste the sins of the owner in the blood; it wasn't his blood and it was thick as it slid down his throat. On his hands and knees on the cold stone floor, his head bowed towards the ground, he coughed and spluttered and retched, flecks of blood falling from his mouth to stain the ground with red splotches. 

The dark apparition standing before him, still holding the now empty vial in his hands, made the young man feel considerably colder. "You are now bonded with the Dark Lord, my son…"

He lifted his arm feebly and saw the blood still sliding down his arm and dripping from his fingers. The shadows swirled around him and he slipped into unconsciousness, falling forward onto the stone floor. 

**|¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤|**

**A/N: **Okie dokie, there's the first chapter. Well, it hardly counts as a chapter as it's very short. That's just the prologue. In the next chapter, Ginny comes into the picture. Well anyway, tell me how you all liked it. I'll be adding the first chapter soon.


	2. I: Dark Trapped

**Title: **We Could Be Heroes 

**Rating:** R for blood, violence, horror, Dark and perhaps some sexual content later on

**Summary:** In the battle between Light and Dark, in a life or death struggle, only one side can be victorious in the end. When two former enemies join hands against the Dark, the consequences may be great…

**Author's Notes:** I decided that since I gave you all such a short prologue, I'd post the first real chapter quickly. Okay, just a quick note but I'm changing the title of this story. I also changed the summary because I've written five or six chapters now and the new summary and the new title just fit better. Plus, I like the new title. It…it just does something for me, I guess. And I decided that in this fic, Ginny isn't really Light so it wasn't exactly Light and Dark meeting. It was kindred spirits meeting. Ahh…yeah I'm done rambling now. Oh wait, I just remembered that I didn't talk about time and setting in the prologue. Well I suppose it's sort of as if the fifth book never happened, meaning that Voldemort is still rising and hasn't really started anything just yet and the Second War hasn't begun. 

**Disclaimer:** The characters and anything else you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, as if you didn't already know that.

**FYI:** _"…"_ are just little sayings and quotes I'm inserting. Most are just ones I made up but later on in this story, one comes from the play "Macbeth."

_'…'_ are characters' thoughts.****

**|¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤|**

**Dark Trapped**

_"Nowhere to run_

_Nowhere to hide_

_There's no escape now_

_Thou cannot turn back_

_There's no sanctuary from Dark_

_Even sleep brings no solace_

_For sleep carries dreams…"_

Ginny Weasley, age sixteen, sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. She felt changed. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, she had been different, but once again, she found herself feeling changed, as if a new presence had entered her soul, as if there weren't enough beings in there as it were.

Pulling her knees up and hugging her legs to her chest, she rocked back and forth slightly. Sleep did not come but nor did she want it to. Sleep brought dreams and dreams brought memories she did not want to remember. In sleep she saw the Chamber of Secrets once more. In sleep she was being controlled once more. In sleep she knew not what she was doing and was not in control of herself once more.

It was a horrible feeling: knowing that you weren't in control of yourself yet unable to do anything to remedy that. Loved ones lived and died, friends came and went, but control over your own being was something you would always possess. After losing that, what else was left? You've lost it all if you've lost yourself. About five years ago, Ginny Weasley had lost herself to Evil; Darkness. She could have killed someone with her own two, clean hands and would have been unable to stop it. She had even tried to kill people but luckily, she had been unsuccessful. 

Darkness had overtaken her and in sleep, Darkness took her again. Dark could take over and spread, as quickly as the plague and was just as deadly.

The full moon that night was shrouded in dark storm clouds, leaving her room full of shadows. An owl hooted in the distance and Ginny shivered as a cold breeze flew in through her open window.

Ginny swallowed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She tasted the distinct, bitter flavor of blood. Her hand flying to her throat, she hurried out of her room and made her way down the hall as fast as she could with the least amount of noise. Once at her destination-the bathroom-she opened her mouth and looked in the mirror to find that there was not a drop of blood in her mouth to be seen. But she could still taste it, smell it and it frightened her into a panic. 

It was almost as if she could taste it in her throat and, rushing towards the toilet and kneeling beside it, she retched. 

She turned on the taps and gargled water, fervently attempting to flush the metallic bitterness from her mouth. 

Despite her efforts, she could not banish the taste. She could still taste and even smell the blood as she slowly made her way back to her room, her hands clutching at her stomach, hoping that she wouldn't vomit again right out in the hall. Standing in the doorway of her room, she changed her mind and crept down the stairs to the kitchen instead. 

In the kitchen, she grabbed a knife and slowly and gently drew the knife across her finger until blood was drawn. Desperate to banish the alien flavor from her mouth, she sucked on her finger, the taste of her own blood replacing that of the foreign blood. Sucking her own blood was far better than tasting the blood of a stranger.

Suddenly, a dizzying sensation washed over her and she collapsed.

_"There's no sanctuary from something that is everywhere…"_

_"Even in sleep one cannot hide…"_

"Ginny! What in heaven's name are you doing down there?"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and blinked groggily. "What?" she asked, looking around her. She was lying on the kitchen floor near the sink.

"G-G-Ginny…what is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, holding up the knife Ginny had used to cut her finger. The smallest trace of blood could be seen on the knife and Molly Weasley glanced down at Ginny in panic and fear and concern. "G-Ginny…do you need to talk to me? You can talk to me about anything, dear."

"No mum, I'm fine, really," Ginny insisted. Her mother wouldn't believe her if she told her that the Chamber haunted her in her sleep and that she could hear voices in her head as if the person talking were standing right in front of her, talking to her. Her mother wouldn't believe that she could smell blood the night before, could taste it.

What her mother did believe, though, was that her daughter was suicidal and was either trying to kill herself or cutting herself, which would lead to her killing herself anyway.

Molly Weasley studied Ginny for long moments before forcing a smile on her face as she placed the knife in the sink. "Why don't we go out to Diagon Alley today, dear? Doesn't that sound fun?"

Ginny could only nod and feign happiness.

_"Dark encompasses…"_

_"There's no sanctuary from something that is everywhere…"_

A Death Eater, his entire body trembling in fear, knelt at Draco Malfoy's feet in a cold, stone chamber. Normally, the Death Eater would kneel before Lord Voldemort but Lord Voldemort's physical body had been forced to go into hiding in order to lie low before surprising the Wizarding World by launching the Second War. Lord Voldemort's mind and soul were still nearby though, within the pale-blond haired, gray-eyed Draco Malfoy, to be exact.

"P-p-please f-forgive me, my lord," the man pleaded. "I-I-I can assure you that it w-will not hap-p-pen again."

"It shouldn't have happened the first time!" Draco found these words pouring out of his mouth, though they were not his words; they were Voldemort's words.

"Y-yes, of course, my lord," the man answered.

_'Kill him.'_

That thought echoed through Draco's mind and he gave a great jolt. "What?" he asked aloud.

_'Kill him.'_

That wasn't his thought; it was Voldemort's thought, or rather order.

_'B-but…no, I can't just-'_ Draco thought, panicking slightly. 

Pain shot through his body like knives stabbing him from the inside and his head began to pound. Clutching his skull, Draco stumbled backwards slightly, his vision blurred by the blinding pain.

_'You do not say refuse the Dark Lord!'_

When the pain had subsided, Draco straightened, his breathing ragged and his heart racing. He wouldn't kill him. He couldn't kill him. Draco didn't care if Voldemort tortured him to death at that moment; he refused to kill the man. He clenched his jaw in frustration as he involuntarily began to move towards the still kneeling Death Eater. Voldemort was controlling his body and Draco was moving towards the Death Eater, though he didn't want to.

_'N-no! Stop!'_ Draco angrily thought. He should be the one controlling his body, not Voldemort. He should have been in control.

Yet he had no control over his body as he reached into his cloak and drew out his wand. He had no control as he pointed the wand at the still kneeling Death Eater and shouted, "_Crucio!_" 

Draco could only stand by and watch as the man writhed and cried out in pain on the floor. Voldemort forced Draco to use the Cruciatus Curse over and over again until the man couldn't even clamber to his feet anymore.

And suddenly Draco found himself pulling his dagger from his cloak.

_'Kill him…'_

Draco frowned grimly. He wondered why Voldemort wasn't having him use his wand.

_'The Avada Kedavra curse is too quick and painless,'_ Voldemort answered.

Even Draco's thoughts weren't his own anymore.

Draco smirked humorlessly. _'So you will sink to the lowly level of Muggles to kill him?'_

Severe pain shot through the length of his body and the knives were stabbing him from the insides again. Draco doubled over, biting his lips to keep from crying out in pain.

_'How dare you consider me to be even remotely near the level of that filth!'_

The pain finally ebbed, leaving Draco pale and sweating and gasping for breath. _'Damn…' _he thought to himself, though he knew Voldemort was listening to all of his thoughts.

Draco's feet took him even closer to the man, though Draco continued to protest, and he found himself grabbing the Death Eater by the neck and lifting him to his feet. And then his hand shot forward, plunging the dagger deep into the man's stomach. The man cried out in pain and Draco began to shake violently from the combined effort of his protests and Voldemort's pushing.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked down and saw the blood gushing from the wound and pouring over the dagger's hilt to slide over his hand, dripping from his fingers to land on the stone floor.

_'Well done…I will return…I expect less protest next time…'_ Voldemort thought in Draco's mind and then Draco felt Voldemort's presence withdraw, leaving him alone with his own thoughts and giving Draco control over his body.

He immediately released the dagger and the man's neck as if they were on fire and he had just burned his hands. The man crumpled to the floor and drew in a long shuddering breath before becoming still.

Staring wide-eyed at the now lifeless bloody body lying in the middle of the chamber, Draco stumbled backwards, his body still wracked with tremors. He lifted his right hand, staring at the blood on his hands in disbelief.

_"Dark will take over…"_

_"Dark will consume…"_

Never. 

He had never killed a man before. Draco still couldn't believe that he had killed someone but gazing down at the man's blood staining his once clean hands, he knew he had killed him. Granted, it was against his will but he had still killed someone with his own hands. He had stood there, watching the red fluid essential to the man's life pour from him, dripping over Draco's hands and staining them and the floor with red.

"No…I didn't…" Draco mumbled, leaning against the wall of the chamber and sliding down until he was sitting on the ground, his back pressed against the wall. Shuddering, he ran the hand not stained with blood through his hair.

_'Why? Why me?'_ Draco asked himself over and over again. _'Did I do anything to truly deserve this? I've been cruel to other students at school, but surely that doesn't make me deserve this…No one deserves this with the exception of that bastard and Voldemort perhaps.'_

Ginny, sitting upon her bed and reading by the light of her lamp, suddenly began to shiver. She glanced at her window, finding that it was closed. It wasn't cold in the room; why was she shivering? Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. She hadn't realized she had been reading for so long.

And suddenly her shuddering ceased and she was left with strange emotions instead: fear, guilt, hopelessness, remorse, and deep sadness. These feelings were so strong that Ginny felt tears slide down her cheeks. She was crying for whoever had the misfortune of having such feelings bottled inside, locked deep in the soul, for these feelings were deep, she could tell, though she knew not how she could. She just knew that these feelings were coming from the very depths of someone's heart and soul and mind; she was experiencing the very depths of that stranger's soul in one powerful torrent of emotion.

She was unexpectedly reminded of her conversations with Tom Riddle through his diary.

_'What's happening to me? Am I going crazy, Tom?'_

She found herself asking these things again, but this time, there was no Tom to answer, whether she wanted there to exist a Tom to reply or not. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, she had heard voices in her head, as real as if they were standing before her and speaking directly to her; she heard screams in her mind, vivid, piercing screams of people in excruciating pain; she would often suddenly feel emotions that were not hers. Sometimes she even saw things, terrible, horrible things. And she knew why she was feeling and sensing and seeing these things: because a part of _him_ never left her. _He _was still with her.

"Am I going crazy, Tom? Am I?" Ginny asked aloud.

**|¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤|**

**A/N:** Woo hoo! I like this story so far ***grin*** It's a type of story so totally unexpected of me, or at least I think so anyway. Any of you who have read or at least skimmed the summaries and genres of my other fics will agree that this is not a story you'd expect from me. But, as I already mentioned, I like being able to write all different kinds of genres and one of the few genres I haven't conquered yet is dark and horror and angst and all that good stuff. ^.^ And hmm, just curious but do you think I need to include some comic relief in here? I was thinking about putting some comic relief in here but when I put it in, it just didn't fit. I could try harder to fit it in if you all think it needs some relief though.

**Purple Uranium:** I've never been way into darkfics but lately, after reading a ton of Draco/Ginny fics, I've really been craving Draco/Ginny darkfics and I have no idea why. I couldn't find very many to read (though I did find some and enjoyed reading them immensely) so I decided to write my own ^.^ Ooh, and I see you write Inuyasha fics. Woo hoo! Go you!

**RuByMoOn17:** ^.^ Aha! Another anime lover! I love anime. My parents don't understand it at all :/

Preview of Next Chapter:

Ginny and Draco meet and Ginny realizes that she's connected to him.

_"The feeling nagged at her. It just wouldn't leave her be. As soon as she had stepped onto the Hogwarts Express half an hour ago, she had felt it: she was near herself."_


End file.
